Espeon
Espeon (エスピオン, Esupion) is a Psychic-type Sun Pokémon that is the evolved form of Eevee when exposed to a Sun Stone. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon. Apperance :Voice actor: Megumi Hayashibara (both English and Japanese) Espeon has lilac fur, large ears with dark purple or blue ear insides and long tufts of fur below them, a red gem on its forehead and a pair of pupiless eyes with white irises and purple scleras. Espeon has four slim legs and tiny paws. Its slender tail, which is forked into two at the end, helps it to foresee possible futures. Its catlike appearance and sparkling red gem have caused some to mistake it for a relative of Persian. However, this gem merely augments its psychic powers. Its height is 2'11″ and weight is 58.4 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities Espeon has developed psychic powers due to a combination of great loyalty to its Trainer and sunlight, with several signature special abilities attributable to its fine, sensitive fur. This very fine fur, which has the look and feel of velvet, is so sensitive, that as air currents pass through it, Espeon is able to sense things such as minute shifts in the air, and predict changes in the weather or the opponent's next move. Like most fully evolved Pokémon, Espeon can learn Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Connecting with its affinity to sunlight, it is able to learn the healing move Morning Sun. Behavior Espeon are very loyal to their Trainers and will protect them from harm. They enjoy basking in full sunlight. The tip of its forked tail quivers when it is predicting its opponent's next move. Habitat Espeon are usually found in areas that receive a lot of light, or, more commonly under the care of people. Diet Major appearances Sakura's Espeon Sakura's Eevee evolved into Espeon at some point between Trouble's Brewing and Espeon, Not Included. Other An Espeon was also in Pokémon Heroes under the ownership of Annie. Lilian Meridian owns an Espeon. It was only seen in The Saffron Con to test the stage's lighting effects. An Espeon was the third and final Pokémon used by Salon Maiden Anabel during her rematch against Ash for the Ability Symbol in Second Time's the Charm. The Sun Pokémon was defeated by Ash's Pikachu. Minor appearances An Espeon appeared in Gary's explanation in Johto Photo Finish. An Espeon appeared in Destiny Deoxys. In [[DP010|''Not On MY Watch ya Don't!]], Espeon was one of the Pokémon being hypnotized by Psyduck. Espeon made a small cameo in the beginning of ''Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an Eevee and the other six Eeveelutions. An Espeon appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. An Espeon appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a Coordinator. An Espeon appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, along with an Eevee and its other evolutions, under the ownership of Virgil. Pokédex entry Espeon, Sun Pokémon. The evolved form of Eevee by using Sun Stone. It uses the fine hairs that cover its body to sense air currents and is able to read air currents allowing it to predict the future as well as its opponents' next moves. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Branch-crossed Evolution Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon